Pokemon Creepypasta: Revenge and Suffering
by bluewrite333
Summary: My first creepypasta based off of Pokemon SoulSilver Version. Please review!


Today was my 18th birthday.

In honor of my birthday, I decided to dig up my Pokémon SoulSilver, which I hadn't played in 2 years. I yanked out my Nintendo DS and inserted the SoulSilver game cartridge. It was the same music, with Lugia swimming on the screen. When I pressed the A button, the screen froze for a moment. I frowned, thinking that the game was malfunctioning because of age. I pressed Continue on the start menu. The screen suddenly went black. A text box appeared. "You're back...you came back...finally..." I frowned again. Had someone hacked my game? I was in front of the Goldenrod City Pokémon Center. I checked my party and gasped. I blinked for a moment, surprised. My Pokémon Missy the Meganium, Star the Pidgeot, White the Togekiss, and Charcoal the Charmander, were all gone.

There was just a Lugia and a Ho-oh. I checked the Lugia's summary. It was all black and it had red eyes. Its nature was Revenge. I shuddered. Hesitating, I checked Ho-oh's summary. Its sprite was white and it had red eyes like Lugia. Its nature was Suffering. I closed my eyes. "This is a dream! This is just a dream!" I thought, beginning to panic.

But when I opened my eyes, the Ho-Oh's nature was still Suffering. A text box appeared again. "This is no dream. You deserve it!" the text box said. "Why?" I thought.

"You left us! Without warning! You didn't even say goodbye...Why? Why! Did you leave us?" the text box screamed at me. My eyes started to fill with tears. "I...I...left you because I wanted everyone to treat me better! Because I played Pokémon, I was bullied every single day!" I yelled back at the game. "..." the game was silent, as if it was thinking.

"You fit in with us...we accepted you...we liked you..." the text box read. "It's not your fault...It's the people around you...they forced you to leave us, didn't they?" A yes/no box appeared on the screen. I thought for a moment, then selected yes. "Well then...we'll just have to remove you from their clutches." "What?"I asked, surprised. Suddenly, everything went black. When I woke up, My phone was in pieces. My computer was cut apart. "What? What have you done?" I shouted at the game. "We have destroyed all forms of communication" was the game's reply.

A new text box appeared and said in huge black letters "Now we will have our revenge, now you will suffer!" I trembled. The screen turned crimson. "Suffering Ho-Oh used BURNING FLARE!" I screamed in pain. My face felt like it was on fire! I rolled around on the floor, screaming in agony as I covered my face. Tears rolled down my scarred face, causing indescribable pain. After what seemed like hours of pain, I managed to sit up and feel the painful scars on my poor face. The game was not done yet.

The screen suddenly turned a dark blue. "Revenge Lugia used FREEZING HYDRO BLAST!" I was instantly hit with an arctic blizzard. I couldn't scream or cry. I was frozen solid. I couldn't move an inch. I marveled at the fact that I was still able to breathe. I lay there, frozen and helpless. "Suffering Ho-Oh wants to continue attacking!" the text box shouted. "Stop it!" I mentally yelled at the game. The game somehow seemed to have heard me and stopped instantly. The screen turned black, white, then it became light blue. The text box simply said "Have you had enough? Would you like more suffering?" A yes/no box appeared again. "Well?" a voice shouted in my head.

Suddenly, I realized why all this horror had occurred. "I understand now. I'm _extremely _sorry for all I have done to you. I know how you feel now and I thank you for teaching me that." I said in my mind to the game. "You will suffer for the rest of your life because you have forgotten us." the game replied and the screen went black.

The DS snapped shut. I felt the ice begin to melt, and soon I was lying in an ice-cold puddle. I went to the bathroom. I screamed when I saw my destroyed face. Third-degree burns covered my face. There was something written on the mirror in black letters. You will suffer...they will abandon you... because you have abandoned us.


End file.
